


Unexpected

by menier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menier/pseuds/menier
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was one of the very few people in the world that was not scared of Rose Weasley, and that fact alone irked her to no end.





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley sat alone at a table in the back of the library. She liked this table in particular because it was hidden from curious eyes.

Rose didn't think of herself as an unsocial person nor an outcast. She had friends, but sometimes she enjoyed getting out of the noise and excitement of the Gryffindor common room, if only for an hour or so of quite time in the library.

It was no secret that Rose would go off to some quite corner of the castle after a particularly hard week, either. And now that she was almost half way done with her sixth year, it was becoming more and more frequent for one to find Rose curled up in any one of the nooks or crannies in the large castle. But, as a general rule, when one found Rose in said nook or cranny they would hurry along there merry way as not to disturb the young beauty. (Her Weasley temper was not to be tested when she was studying like a Granger.)

So that was why Rose looked up with a fierce look in her eyes as someone coughed to get her attention.

Most would have cowered at such an intense stare. But not Scorpius Malfoy. No, Scorpius (or Scor, as he liked to be called) was one of the very few people in the world that was not scared of Rose, and this fact alone irked her to no end.

Along with this fact, there were many-a-reason for Rose to hate her fellow Gryffindor prefect. The first of which was that he always, ALWAYS looked good, even at 3 in the morning, and Rose would know, seeing as how he had spent every summer since first year at the burrow (he was best friends with Rose's cousin Albus) and would never miss a good opportunity to come in the middle of the night to the room Rose shared with two of her cousins and scare the bejesus out of her. That was also another reason to hate him.

She also hated the fact that (because of the previously mentioned good looks) he had a following of idiotic-if she did say so herself, which she did, a lot, much to her friends and cousins annoyance- fan girls (along with a few boys). Not only that, but he didn't seem to care or mind as they giggled when he passed them in the halls. He hardly noticed as seventh year Sydney Vane (a super tall, super skinny, super blonde, super Ravenclaw) nearly fainted when he looked at her- fleetingly Rose would add when ever someone mentioned the incident. She didn't know why this bothered her so (though friends and family did have some ideas that they would share only to be glared at until they dropped the subject) it just did.

Along with his unwillingness to even bother to acknowledge said fan girls, he would spend a rather large percentage of his time and energy on Rose. (Again, the cousins and friends had much to say on this to both parties involved, despite the fact that neither side would listen to reason.) He even had come up with "original" nicknames for her, such as 'flower' or 'petal' despite her threats to remove certain parts of his anatomy that might make having children later in life rather, well, difficult, to say the least if he kept it up. And because of this attention, Rose Weasley was hated by the entirety of Scor's fan club (which was about half of the schools female population).

And last, but certainly not least, Rose hated that Scor was top of the class. No not even that, but that he hardly had to try to be so smart. He had a photographic memory. So that was why Rose was so startled (despite his tendency to follow her) to find him looking down at her and looking, dare she say it, rather uncomfortable to be there at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I help you with something?" Rose asked pointedly. She had been trying to study, ALONE, she might add when she was rudely interrupted by the bane of her existence, Scorpius Malfoy. A rather uncomfortable Scorpius Malfoy as well.

He shuffled his feet and stared at the ground as he mumbled "Can I sit here?"

"What was that?"

He took a deep breath before saying, "May I please sit down?"

"Why?"

"All the other tables are full and the common room is to noisy to study in."

'Well if course I know that the common room is noisy,' Rose thought, 'That was why I came here, to be free of distractions, which clearly was a moot point seeing as Scor is one of the most distracting boys I know, whether he knows it or not.

"Okay," Rose finally breathed out.

"Really?!" It was an unusual occurrence for Rose to allow someone to sit with her when she studied.

"Ya, just as long as you're quiet."

"I'll be as quiet as a mouse, you won't even know I'm here." He said, his familiar smirk coming across his handsome features.

'Aha, the Malfoy charm at last,' Rose thought. She knew his awkwardness would not last long. As Scor sat down across the table and one seat over from Rose, she went back to studying her perfectly copied transfiguration notes for the test next tuesday. While she studied her notes he couldn't help but notice that she bit her lip whenever she was trying to make a certain concept stick in her mind or how she would bite the end of her quill when she got super focused on a certain section of her notes. He knew he should be studying but he couldn't help but stare at the red-headed beauty in front of him. He had had a crush on her since third year. Hell, he probably liked her from the moment he saw her on the Hogwarts Express before first year, but eleven year old boys don't really notice girls, they only notice that it's really fun to pull pretty red haired girls hair.

He knew Al knew he harbored a crush on his cousin. The whole school knew, even the Wotter adults knew, which made for a rather awkward conversation the previous summer between Scor and Ron Weasley. Even Scor's parents knew and he wasn't really close with either of them. He was pretty sure his grandparents knew as well, even though they would be furious. He was rather surprised Rose didn't know, she obviously knew that he had devoted a large percentage of his time and energy on her. He had even come up with cute pet names for her. (Despite Roxy and Al's wish for him not to call her them for fear of his future children's lives.) But maybe she did know but didn't want to tell him that she knew what he didn't know that she knew.

A cough reminded Scor that he was not alone, and that he, in fact, had been staring at Rose for quite a while.

"Sorry, just staring off into space," he lied horrible, he could feel his cheeks becoming pink and he quickly cast his eyes down to his open charms book. That was why he didn't notice Rose's cheeks flame up as well. For Rose harbored a secret crush as well.

As much as Scor was the bane of her existence, it wasn't because of any of the reasons she had thought about earlier, it was because she was irrevocably, unconditionally, undeniably, understandably in love with Scorpius Malfoy and there was nothing she could do about it.

Which totally, completely sucked, by the way.

She always hated how he looked amazing because it made her fall in love with him even more. Of course she cared about more than looks, but what normal teenage girl could deny his mysterious grey eyes and windswept blonde hair that seemed to have some weird tint of yellow that always seemed to catch the sun no matter the time of day. And there was no denying that quidditch was the best thing ever invented purely because every guy that played it was fit.

Then there was the fact that he was smart, he was actually able to hold a conversation with Rose that didn't involve the subject of quidditch to come up. (Even though she did love the aforementioned game, if only for its ability to produce fit blokes.) Even though he would always say something stupid before to long and then she would get mad, she could deny how adorable he looked when he realized what stupid thing had just come out of his mouth.

He cared about his friends and family to what some would say is a fault. But not Rose, she admired his ability to stand by his father, despite what he had done when he was there age. Rose sure as hell would not want to have to mold the rest of her life after what she decided to do at the present moment (especially those decisions involving Scor). She had never had any problems with Mr Malfoy in the few occasions she had met him (at the Ministry of Magic Holiday Parties). He had always been respectful and it was clear he took great pride in his son, despite the fact that he was a Gryffindor. Rose always protected what was important to her, as most people do, and like Scor, that was family and friends. And that was one of the many reasons that Scorpius Malfoy had fallen head-over-heals in love with Rose Weasley. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Not that he wanted to anyways.

He thought Rose was amazing. She was not very tall and Scor loved how she would look up into his eyes and then get frustrated because he was just "to damn tall." Rose had a power to her unrivaled by anyone he had ever met. He was sure that she would take care of anything or anyone to help a friend or family member (and there were a lot to go around of both) she would even help her cousin Lucy, even though he knew she disliked her. (He did as well, as did most of the school, there was just something unpleasant about the third year, but that's beside the point.)

She was gorgeous, and she didn't even know it. Well actually that was a lie, she knew she was pretty, how could she not with the long, wavy red hair that went to the middle of her back and those blue eyes that would sine brightly whenever she started talking about a subject she was interested in. He also loved that, too. The way she could get completely absorbed in a book she had read and how she could go on for hours telling him all about it. That is, if she wasn't mad at him for one reason or another. Which generally happened after a while because he would eventually say something stupid to piss her off. But he can't help it, he just gets so tongue tied around her.

And who could blame him... He was in love after all.


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later...

Rose woke up suddenly and the sound of books hitting the floor caused her to wince.

"Shit," she muttered taking in the mess of quills, ink, parchment, and textbooks that now littered her floor.

She heard a groan coming from the bed next to her. She could see Alice Longbottom, certified best friend, slowly stretch her aching limbs through the curtain before pulling the maroon sheet back to reveal Alice's short light brown hair messed up from sleep and angry hazel eyes staring at Rose.

"Sorry," Rose muttered, "didn't mean to wake you."

"Ro, it's fucking," Alice paused to look at the clock Arthur Weasley had given Rose for her 12th birthday, "10 o'clock on a Saturday! Why oh why did you have to wake up so early?"

Rose rolled her eyes at her friends exasperated tone. After living with Alice for 6 years, she knew when she was just being melodramatic.

"I'm gonna take a shower, we'll go to the kitchens for breakfast in 20."

"Ugh! You are SO difficult sometimes!" Alice cried, throwing her hands up in the air, "I hope the elves made pancakes..."

Once the girls finished a late breakfast in the kitchens, they realized that they had to part ways.

"Al told me he could help me in DADA before the final next week," Alice told Rose, "I have a lot to still learn, Bradshaw is not a very good teacher. I probably won't see you until dinner tonight."

"That's fine, I've got some prefect stuff I have to work on. I'll see you then. Have fun with Al."

The girls parted ways at the entrance to the great hall. Alice through the front doors to meet Albus outside under the big tree by the lake and Rose up the stairs to the 7th floor to study in the dorm.

What happened 6 hours later would change her life forever.

5 hours and 58 minutes later...

"OOMPH"

Rose squeaked as she ran into a hard body on her downward trek from the girls dormitory. Finally regaining her balance, Rose addressed the wall of a body that had just made the aforementioned noise.

"Alex! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's okay Rose," came the deep voice of Alex Wood. "I was actually about to go up looking for you."

"Looking for me? You know there is a protection charm preventing boys from going up the stairs." Rose said, in her perfected prefect tone.

"Don't think I don't have my ways," the handsome 7th year wiggled his eyebrows and Rose blushed.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Rose asked, suddenly shy. She had know this boy for years, how had she never the flecks of light brown in his otherwise dark chocolate colored eyes?

"Well, as you may or may not know, I am scheduled to leave Hogwarts at the end of next week due to the unfortunate fact that I am, in fact, a 7th year." Rose smiled slightly and Alex stepped forward.

"I figure that this is now or never, because honestly, I know I will never, ever have the balls to do this if I see you again outside of Hogwarts, especially at those stupid quidditch gatherings we are always dragged to by family." Rose smiled, remembering how her father always got them tickets to those things, he WAS on a chocolate frog card and gosh darnit if he wasn't going to use that to his advantage. (Also his sister was a former professional quidditch player but that's beside the point.)

"Rose Jean Weasley," Alex took a long breath, "I have had a major crush on you since 6th year and I've only recently decided I was going to do something about it." Rose face turned the color of her hair but before she could respond, Alex learned down and captured her lips with his.

'Well fuck' Rose thought.

He was a good kisser, thought Rose as she finally kissed him back. It wasn't like she was particularly versed in the matter, she could count the amount of people she'd kissed on one hand. But she knew enough not to freak out when she felt his hands slowly creep down her back to hold her arse. She moved her hands from his shoulders to his hair. She had her eyes closed and imaged how the blond hair must look between her fingers.

'Wait. Alex is isn't blond. Shit'

Rose pulled back from Alex's face. Both of their breathing was shallow and Alex smiled as he looked down at Rose. She smiled back at him. Suddenly a cough startled them both out of their moment.

Rose turned around to see Scorpius standing there.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, feeling Alex's arms encircle her wakes from behind.

Scorpius raised his blond ('shit x10' Rose thought) eyebrow before saying, "Actually yes. Alice asked me to deliver this to you." He handed her a folded up parchment before turning on his heals and walking out of the common room.

"What is it?"Alex asked as Rose spun around in his arms to face him.

"Hmm," Rose muttered as her eyes scanned the parchment.

Dear Ro,

I'm so so so SO sorry, but i can't make it to dinner tonight, Albus told me we need A LOT more work if I'm gonna pass this exam. I don't know how much free time I'll have between this and stuDYING for all of my other classes. I don't have my owl with me so I'm just sending this note up with Scorp. Hope you don't mind.

Love ya,

Alice

"It's nothing really," Rose said, looking up at Alex, "Alice is just studying and won't be able to make it to dinner."

"Oh I'm sorry, well I would love to eat with you tonight. I feel like we should talk a little, not just make out," Alex said, "But I do like making out."

Rose laughed, before grabbing Alex's hand and pulling him out of the common room.

4 months later...

Rose walked along the crowded platform holding tightly to her boyfriends hand.

"I can't believe I won't see you until Christmas!" Rose cried, throwing her arms around Alex's neck.

"Well, keep me up to date on when Hogsmeade weekends are and I'll try to make it."

Rose smiled widely, kissing him slowly as the train whistled behind her.

"I gotta go," Rose said detaching herself from his lips.

"I know." Alex breathed, staring at the ground.

"I'll write you as soon as I can."

"Travel safe, love."

Rose kissed him one last time before turning around to find her parents.

She found them within a mess of ginger.

"Mum, dad!" Rose called, waving as Ron and Hermione turned around.

"Darling, how was breakfast with Alex this morning? I saw your note that he picked you up." Hermione said.

"It was wonderful. I'm so sorry this is such a short goodbye."

Her parents smiled. The train sounded it's whistle again. Her mum pulled her in for a hug and a kiss, followed by an engulfing hug by her dad.

"I'll see you soon Rosey," Ron whispered in her ear.

Rose smiled and turned, walking onto the Hogwarts express for one of the very last times.

Currently sat in the prefects compartment waiting for the head girl, Scorpius Malfoy looked out the window as the pretty redhead girl boarded the train.

He had gotten the letter with the head boy badge nearly a month ago, but it still felt foreign in his hands. His fellow heads name had not been included in the packet, a fact he had been highly annoyed with. He did, however, know it was not Rose. Scorp had spent the majority of his summer in Albus' company and was sure that it would have come up in conversation... Hopefully. He could barely stand to look at her all summer, with her new boyfriend. Whenever he was invited over to the Burrow he had opted to spend time with Al and Alice, who had become a lot closer after spending so much time together studying. Rose was always hanging onto her boyfriend's arm. Laughing at his jokes, talking to him in secret whispers, wishing it was himself she was telling such private things to. Not that he was jealous. Only slightly. Not really. Okay just don't tell anyone he thought that.

Suddenly, Scorpius felt a lurch as the train departed the station. He looked out the window to see his parents searching the train windows for their only son. When they finally found him, Astoria started to wave wildly with Draco's arm around her waist and a small smile plaguing his lips. He had decided to stay at home for the summer as to spend more time with his parents and he thought it was very successful in bringing them all closer together. Then his parents smiling faces and noise of promises to write faded away to be replaced with a more scenic view of trees an shrubbery.

He stayed that way for about 5 minutes before the sound of the compartment door caught his attention. In the doorway stood Nicole Asherman.

"Hey Scor!" She said with a big smile on her face, "I believe I am your fellow head!"

Scorpius smiled slightly as he took in Nicole's presence. She was barely over 5"1 (but she always rounded up to 5"2 when asked). She had bright green eyes that popped under thick eyelashes and makeup. Her long curly brown hair that reached midway down her back was slightly frizzy from the heat.

Scorpius had known her throughout Hogwarts, always being friendly but never having much of a chance to hang out. 5th year had slightly changed that when they did rounds together for duty. Then, during the summer between 5th and 6th year, Nicole had gone through a transformation. She had always attempted to look pretty, but over summer she had lost 10 pounds and figured out how to do her hair and makeup. She was rather curvy, of course he noticed, he IS a boy after all, and was not afraid to speak her mind. For such a small girl, she did have a certain air about her that commanded a rooms attention. She was organized and commanded respect with her large lungs that could get a crowd of 50 to be quiet without straining her voice. 'This was going to be a good year' thought Scorpius as Nicole sat down on the bench across from him to begin planning prefect schedules for the upcoming year.

2 months later...

"I call that a success."

Scorpius flopped down on the couch in the heads common room as Nicole sat in the comfy chair by the fire.

She was slowly untangling the flowers she had intricately woven inter her hair in order to become the "hippy" she had dressed up for for the Halloween ball they had just gotten back from.

"I'm so glad that's over though! We don't have to plan another one of these stupid dances again until valentines day," Nicole threw one of her untangled flowers into the fire.

"Didn't you have fun?" Scorpius asked. He had seen her talking to her friends all night, laughing and joking, pretending not to know the punch was spiked, but avoiding it none the less.

"No I had a good time, it's just" she sighed, pulling out a green flower, "no it's nothing. I'm going to bed it's been a long day."

Scorpius was shocked he had never seen Nicole so quiet.

"Hey, I know that we aren't the closest of people, but i have worked quite closely with you the last few months and we will be together the rest of the year, so just know if you ever want to talk, I'm all ears."

"Scorpius, that is maybe the nicest thing a boy has ever said to me, thank you so much." Nicole smiled widely. She stood up and walked over to the couch, bending over to give the head boy a kiss on the cheek.

"And Scor, the same goes for you, if you ever need an open ear or a shoulder to cry on, I'm only a short trip across the bathroom, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good, right. I'll see you in the morning, sleep well."

6 months later...

Not much had happened in the months since Halloween. Life continued on like normal for the 7th years. Alice and Albus continued to study together and grew much closer seeing as both of their best friends where otherwise occupied. Rose and Alex where still going strong, he had even gotten permission to attend the valentines day ball, much to Scorpius' chagrin. And Scorpius was busy with Head's duty. Now that Easter break was over, he and Nicole had already began to plan graduation.

"It's weird," Nicole said from her spot on the floor. She was absentmindedly playing with the hem of her Flying Sirens concert t-shirt.

"What's weird?" Scorpius was currently sitting shirtless on the couch going over some plans Nicole had just finished. The two where sitting in the common room, their only company was the not-so-firery fire in the fireplace and two nearly empty, long since steaming cups of tea that sat on the end table.

"That we are graduating."

"I know, it is weird," Scorpius was by now used to Nicole's midnight (or after midnight as the case often was) ramblings often kept in ones head.

The two where silent for a few more minutes.

"Eric doesn't like you very much."

"I know, he's just jealous because of all the time we spend together, he likes you." Scorpius had realized about 7 months ago that the fastest way to get Nicole to stop talking was the be very straight with the point. He did not, however, realize how she would take this information.

Nicole sat up quickly. "What? He likes me?" She looked at him over the coffee table between them.

"Ha no he doesn't, your just lying to get me to shut up!" She lay back down on the ground again.

"What ever lets you sleep at night," Scorpius replied not really paying attention.

"Wait," Nicole was up again, leaning over the table this time, staring at Scor. Her eyes turned the colors of emeralds as her face heated up. Her hair was frizzy from the carpet and she had a line from the sweatshirt she had used for a pillow across her right cheek. She looked ridiculous.

"How do you know he likes me?"

"It's pretty obvious. I mean, he is always looking at you and offering you help and whatever. And it's obvious you like him too."

Nicole's face turned bright red and she groaned, hiding her face in her arms.

"Am I really thought obvious," she spoke into her arms before looking up at the head boys smirk. She groaned again and when back to her arms.

"Well, you only have a month left at school, so maybe you could just jump him at the end of the year party."

"'Maybe I could just jump him' really?! That's your advice! Well I suppose you would have terrible advice, you have been pinning after the same girl for years even though she has a boyfriend. Maybe I'll just ignore my feelings, forever. I can just not talk to my best friend for a while. Ya that's a good plan."

"What do you mean I've been 'pinning' after someone? Who is this someone and how do I not know about this."

"Rose! You've been in love with her forever. It's to bad neither one of you ever said anything, I know she had a major crush on you 5th year. But, I mean, who didn't? Okay well I'm going to bed, goodnight Scor." And without Nicole pushed herself off the floor and walked to the door to lead to her bedroom. Scorpius merely grunted in response. His mind was spinning with this new information. Rose had liked him! And he hadn't even known. Damn it. If only he hadn't been so stupid about his own feelings he may have noticed hers. But now it was to late, she was with Alex. Scorpius realized he would never be able to finish checking all of the notes Nicole had made tonight and left them on the table for the morning. As he climbed into bed later, his mind still swarmed with thoughts of Rose and sorrow for what could have been. He had been good all year about keeping his mid off her, she had a boyfriend now and he couldn't interfere with that. He knew it was hard but what else could he do?

Across the school and 1 floor above...

"Albus kissed me."

"What!" Rose cried as her best friend sat across from her in the spot she had just taken on Rose's bed. Rose had been woken up by Alice, who was fully dressed in jeans and a cardigan.

"Shhh! The other girls with wake up!"

"What do you mean he kissed you? Give me all the details. Well maybe not all of them, he is my cousin."

"Oh sush," Alice pushed her friends shoulder, "No, I mean it was amazing. We where just studying in the library and I had to go grab a book so I said I'll be right back, and when I got back to the table, Al was passing so I asked if everything was okay and he just up and kissed me! I was so taken by surprise I didn't even have time to react. Before I could say anything, he was gone out the door, and i was standing there in shock for a good 5 minutes."

"That bloody wanker" Rose had adopted the phrase from her father.

"No it's fine, but Rose, I really like him and I don't know what to do, I feel like he may think it was a mistake, after he took off like that."

"I'm just mad it took him so bloody long to grow some balls. I've been waiting for him to do something like that for months, after he told me he liked you at Easter."

"He told you he like me! And you didn't share! That's very sweet of you Ro, thanks."

"Well I kinda thought you knew, now that the two of you seem practically inseparable."

"We are not inseparable. It's just, you're so busy writing Alex and studying and stuff, and Scorpius is so busy with head duties, Al and I have had a lot of time to spend together. I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Honey, I hate to break it to you, but your friendship is already broken, there is no going back after this, unless you are okay with things being totally awkward."

Alice shook her head. "But what do I do?"

"You get him alone tomorrow and you tell him something cute and romantic about how you where taken by surprise yesterday and you weren't expecting that and if he wants to try again you would be more than happy to be a more enthusiastic participant. Or something along those lines. Then you will both leave Hogwarts and he will eventually ask you to marry him and I will be the best-man/maid-of-honor. Then you'll have beautiful little light brown haired, green eyed babies that will call me aunt Rose, and I will be the 'cool aunt'. Now I am tired and must go back to the beauty sleep you so rudely interrupted. Goodnight."

Alice laughed, kissing Rose on the head before getting up and pulling her friends curtain closed. Alice couldn't keep the smile off her face, and it didn't disappear until she had long been asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

6 months later...

Rose walked through the door of the coffee shop in the middle of London. The smell of coffee grounds and pastries filled her nose pleasantly as her eyes drifted around the room looking for a little brown head, finally spotting it across the room in an antique wooden chair by the window.

The girl sitting in the chair had turned her head when the door had opened, letting in a rush of cold December air. She smiled brightly when she spotted the shock of red hair that she would recognize anywhere.

"Ro!" Alice exclaimed when Rose had reached her table. Standing up from the chair, Alice engulfed her best friend in a hug. "It's been ages!"

Rose laughed, "Alice we literally saw each other at Ben's on Friday. And you work down the hall from me."

Alice rolled her eyes, "You're no fun."

"So what was so important that you could not wait until Monday to tell me?" Rose asked; after the waitress that had come over had taken there order.

"Well, you know how Albus and I have been kind of sort of dating a little since school ended?"

"You mean me having to watch you two sit next to each other barely touching even though the sexual tension is palpable and wanting to punch Albus in the face for not asking you out already? Yes, that rings a bell."

"Well," Alice said, taking a huge breath, "Luckily for Albus you won't want to punch him in the face anymore because he grew some balls and asked me out on a date. A real one. Not just me coming over to his flat and hooking up on the couch pretending to be just friends but actually wanting to be more."

"Oh my gosh! Alice! I'm so happy for you two!"

Alice's face had gotten incredibly red during the conversation and she smiled sheepishly at Rose.

"Are you excited?" Rose asked.

"Of course I'm excited. It's just-," Alice sighed, "I mean, I feel like he's only asking me out because he feels like he's obligated to, I mean we are 19 years old, we are getting too old for this friends-with-benefits thing that's been going on since he kissed me in the library."

"First off, we are not old. Second, Al has fancied you for, like, a year. And third, I for one am sick and tired of you two staring at each other when the other one isn't looking!"

Alice's face turned even redder.

"Now for the important things," Rose said with finality, "What are you going to wear?"

2 months later...

Scorpius unlocked the door to his flat only to be met with a sight he wished he could obliviate out of his mind.

Albus and Alice were on the couch, doing things he never wanted to think about his best friend doing, especially on the couch they shared and sat on regularly.

He, thankfully, was spotted by Alice who shrieked at the sight of him standing shocked in the doorway.

Albus was confused until he looked over and saw who the intruder was.

"Hey Scorp, what's up?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes before going into the kitchen to put down the groceries he had bought.

A minute later a shirtless Albus walked in, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Glad to know things are going well with you and Alice."

"Oh yes, very very well," Albus said with a smirk, "You caught us at round number-"

"Please stop talking," Scorpius said, closing his eyes tight, "and remind me to burn those couch cushions, or at least flip them over."

Albus laughed as Alice entered the kitchen.

"Well," she said, her face still bright red, "I'll see you tomorrow night at my flat, 7 o'clock, don't be late," she said to Albus.

"Ok love," he kissed her as Scorpius made vomiting noises into the open fridge, putting the eggs he had just purchased away.

Albus laughed, pulling away from his girlfriend.

"Bye Scorp," Alice said waving, before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. And with that she opened the flat's door and walked out into the hall.

"Quite some girl you've got there," Scorpius said after the door shut with a click.

"Tell me about it," Albus said, leaning against the counter, "I think I'm in love."

Scorpius snorted into the beer he had just opened.

"No! Siriusly," Albus said, "She is all I think about all the time. I've gotten yelled at practice at least ten times because I was thinking about her. Coach even threatened to downgrade me to the reserves if I don't pull my head out of my arse and focus."

"Well you do need to bloody focus; I nearly lost 10 bloody galleons on your last bloody game to bloody Francis Bellona because you let in 3 bloody goals against the bloody Harpies!"

"I'm bloody sorry! But we still won."

Albus had started his first season of professional quidditch for Puddlemere United a few months prior.

"Whatever," Scorpius said, "I'm going to bed, got to be up early, big day in the office." And with that Scorpius left the kitchen, went down the hall and into his room.

1 year later...

Scorpius had just arrived at Level 7 of the Ministry of Magic for work at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Only a few weeks after Hogwarts, Scorpius had applied and gotten a job there. He had mostly done menial tasks in the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters. He had enjoyed the laid back attitude of his coworkers and, after working there for over a year, he had moved up the ladder and had even been given an office.

After arriving at his desk, a paper in the shape of an owl suddenly appeared. Slightly intrigued, he held the paper animal in the palm of his hand, only to have it unfold itself into a crisp piece of paper.

It read:

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

Eric Brandon Turner and Nicole Samantha Asherman

On Saturday, The First of March

Two Thousand and Twenty-Five

At Five O'Clock in the Evening

At the Asherman Residences

673 Turnip Lane

Surrey, England

Please RSVP By The First of February by Return Owl

Wow thought Scorpius I can't believe Eric grew some balls and asked her to marry him.

Scorpiushad seen Nicole a few times in the last few months. She was currently working in the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee on Level 3. They would go get lunch or coffee to catch up. They had become friends during their year as Heads together. But, since he had not seen her for a few weeks, he had not known that she was engaged. He was incredibly excited for her and hoped he could attend.

On Level 3...

"These invitations are beautiful Nicole!" Rose sat on her friend's desk, holding the glossy paper in her hands.

The two girls had not really known each other at Hogwarts besides in passing and seeing each other at prefect meetings, but became better acquainted when Nicole made Head Girl. And once they started working down the hall from each other, and both realizing they shared a loved of the Flying Sirens, Arthur Rand was b-e-a-u-tiful after all, they became fast friends.

"So I'm assuming that you'll be RSVP'ing for two, right?" Nicole said cautiously. (Nicole was not on Team Alex, for a reason unknown to Rose.)

"I think so, I'll have to check with Alex though to see if he can come in from Canada."

Alex had taken a job at the Canadian ministry, causing him to live in Vancouver the last few months. The move had caused a big fight between the two, a fight that almost broke their relationship apart. Luckily, they had made up before Alex's portkey had left. But Rose hadn't seen her boyfriend in person for months, and this wedding might be the perfect excuse for him to come back home to her, if at least for the weekend.

2 nights later...

Rose sat on her knees in front of the fireplace in the flat she shared with Alice waiting for Alex's much anticipated floo call. They had been unable to talk since Rose received the invite to Nicole's wedding and had not yet discussed the possibility of him coming home.

Finally a green flame shot out of the fire place and when the smoke cleared, Alex's head sat atop the burning logs.

"Hey Rose," Alex said, voice slightly strained.

"Alex! I've missed you so much!" Rose said, lying on her stomach in front of the fire so she could be face to face with his floating head.

"I've got so much to tell you! But first thing first, I've got a question."

"A question?" Alex's voice wavered, as if in hesitation to what was about to be asked.

"Yes. So you know Nicole and Eric right?"

Alex nodded his head.

"Well, they're getting married! And I wanted to know if you think you could get off of work for the weekend and maybe come back home and come with me. It's the first weekend of March." Rose's eyes sparkled in the firelight and she hoped desperately Alex would be able to come.

She looked into his face and noticed for the first time that he seemed incredibly uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright?" Rose asked.

"I think we should break up."

"What?" Rose said, sure she had misheard him.

"I just don't think that this whole long distance thing is working. I mean-"

"Wait just one moment. You are breaking up with me because of the distance? We had distance at Hogwarts!"

"Yes, but I visited every few weeks..." Alex said.

"Didn't we agree that distance would not get in the way!? You're coming home in a couple of months anyways, why do we need to break up?"

"The thing is, I've been offered a permanent position here, and I'm going to take it."

"You're what?!"

"There's nothing for me in England. We both know I won't be promoted there."

"What do you mean there's nothing here for you?! I'm bloody here!"

He ignored her and continued to ramble on about random things like there was a better chance in Canada for him to get higher in the ministry according to some statistics he had read in the Weekly Prophecy (the Daily Prophet's sister paper in Canada).

"You know what, Alex," Rose said cutting him off, "I hope you freeze your arse off in Canada."

With that she dumped a bucket of conjured water onto his head, muffling the flames and causing his head to disappear back to the rest of his body in Canada.

She sat on her heals, staring at the soaked logs, tears silently streaming down her face. She knew she should have expected that. That's the cliché right? Boyfriend/girlfriend moves away for one reason or another. The naive couple promises each other that they will stay faithful, that distance won't keep them apart. They ignore everyone who tells them that long distance relationships never work because they are different, their relationship and their love is stronger than other people's. Stronger than people who have tried and failed to make the distance not matter. But in the end, in the bottom of her heart, Rose knew it would not work. And that's what made the who thing even worse.

Alice walked in a few hours later, coming home from her date with Albus. Once she saw her best friend like that, she quickly rushed to her side and enveloped her in a hug. Rose didn't resist when Alice helped her onto the couch, nor did she protest or ignore the ice cream Alice got from the freezer in the kitchen. Alice didn't ask questions, but listened as Rose told her in a small voice all that had happened that night. Alice let her fall asleep on her lap, crying.

When Rose woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find herself in her own bed. Her clothes from the previous day were still on, and her hair was a mess.

She slowly slid out of bed and went into the bathroom down the hall for a shower.

After her shower, Rose walked into the kitchen to get some much needed coffee. She saw a receipt on the counter for 3 cartons of mocha chip ice cream and knew that she had an awesome best friend.

A week later...

"I can't believe he finally asked."

"You said that already Scor."

"I know but still, I feel like I also deserve some credit for this engagement. I was the one to tell you that he liked you."

"I'll be sure to name our first born son after you in honor of your match making skills," Nicole said dryly.

Nicole and Scorpius sat in the cafeteria in the Ministry of Magic. Scorpius had offered to take her to lunch in celebration of her impending nuptials.

"So, not to gossip or anything," Nicole said as Scorpius rolled his eyes, Nicole loved to gossip, "But did you hear about what happened to Rose?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes again, it seemed that Nicole would always try to weasel her new friends name into conversation, as if trying to see his reaction. But over the last few years, since Rose began her relationship with Alex, Scorpius had trained himself to barely even react when the name was said. The only way someone would know he cared about her at all romantically would be if you put your hand to his chest and feel it flutter when you said her name.

"No, I have no idea what happened to her, you know I try not to think about her."

Since Hogwarts had ended, the two had crossed path at the Burrow or at his flat when Albus had her over or at the Ministry in the lift or cafeteria. Usually when they saw each other, they were incredibly polite. They smiled and said hello, engaged in brief small talk about the weather and their jobs. He would never bring her up in conversation with Albus because he knew his best friend would roll his eyes knowingly, even though there wasn't anything to know anymore. Scorpius did his best not to think about her because it's hard to think about someone you deeply cared for, especially when the first person you deeply cared for cared deeply for someone else.

"Well," Nicole said, lowering her tone, "She came into the office yesterday with bags under her eyes, and they were red, like she'd been crying. When I asked her what was wrong she told me that she wouldn't need a plus one for the wedding. I felt so bad for her though. She just looked so dejected and sad."

"You think she and Alex broke up?" Scorpius asked, unable to keep his interest out of his tone.

"Well he did move to Canada a few months ago, maybe the distance was too hard."

Scorpius vaguely remembered hearing something about that from Albus.

"That's horrible. I hope she's ok."

"Me too," Nicole began picking at the salad on her plate again.

And even though it was terrible to feel like this when Rose was in so much pain, Scorpius was slightly relieved by the news Nicole had been so eager to share.

February 27, 2025...

"Only two more days!" Rose practically squealed as she waited for Nicole to pick up her belongings before they headed out. It was Nicole's last day at the office for two weeks as she would not be coming in tomorrow and would be going on her honeymoon to a little villa in Southern Italy on Sunday.

"Aren't you excited?" Rose asked when her friend only nodded slightly at Rose's aforementioned interjection.

"Of course I'm excited! It's just that I guess I'm kind of nervous. This is a big step in my life. It's rather binding, marriage, isn't it?" Nicole said, uncertainly, an emotion she generally was not.

"Honey you'll be fine. Eric loves you and you love him. You've been best friends since forever and I've seen the way he looks at you, in complete adoration."

This seemed to calm the bride-to-be slightly, as her eyes seemed less glazed over. The two young women had walked to the lift during their conversation. As Rose pressed the button on the elevator, Nicole suddenly winced.

"Shit," Nicole groaned, "I left my pocket book on my desk, I'm going to run back and grab it, and I'll see you on Saturday."

"Oh okay," Rose said, hugging her friend, "You are going to look fab," she said giving her a final squeeze before allowing Nicole to run back down the hall to their office.

Rose waited silently for a few more seconds before the elevator dinged and opened as the female voice announced what floor she was on. The elevator was occupied by about 5 people, leaving only one dangling hand hold left open toward the back of the car. Rose politely squeezed through the sickly looking old man and middle-aged woman and maneuvered herself to the back. She grabbed on just as the doors closed but did not brace herself fast enough before the car rocketed backwards and up to the floor above. She stumbled slightly but was steadied when a strong hand grabbed her elbow. She looked over to see who had helped her to be met with grey eyes staring at her.

"Thanks," she said in a small voice to Scorpius.

Rose had seen Scorpius more often the past few weeks. He had been up in the offices a few times to talk to Nicole about one thing or another and whenever she crossed paths with him he was incredibly cordial.

"Are you excited for the wedding this weekend?" He asked her politely.

"Incredibly, I know it's going to be gorgeous, Nicole showed me all of the designs. I'm just a little nervous because I barely now anyone going."

The elevator stopped suddenly and the female voice announced that they were on the second floor.

"Yes, me too," Scorpius released a breath and the doors shut again, "I barely know anyone in attendance, only a few kids from Hogwarts who I would say hi to in passing."

"Well you are free to join me at the bar as I wallow in self-pity."

Scorpius snorted and cracked a small smile as the elevator doors opened again revealing a crowded atrium, "I may just take you up on that offer."

With that they exited the elevator, only to get separated by a large mass of people all in a frenzy to return home that evening.

Later that night...

I can't believe I said something so flirty to Rose thought Scorpius, as he mulled over his conversation with her earlier in the day. I mean it wasn't really that flirty, but still...

About a half mile away...

Is it me or has he gotten cuter? Rose thought to herself as she lay in bed. Ever since Rose and Alex had broken up, she had barely thought about boys. She had only recently stopped crying her eyes out at night. The only reason she wasn't doing that anymore was because Alice had come in one night to knock some god damn sense into her.

Alice had been a good friend to have during the break up; she had been a shoulder to cry on and would listen to all Rose had to say. However after Rose sobbing for nearly 3 weeks straight, Alice had had enough.

"Rose Weasley," she had said, storming into her room one night, "you need to pull yourself together! You are better than this. You are strong and awesome and way to hot to be mopping around this flat. If Alex did not see that you are better than bloody Canada than it's his loss! I am sick and tired of you eating all of the ice cream."

Rose had looked up at her with mascara stained cheeks in utter shock.

Alice's voice softened as she joined Rose on the bed. "I know you dated for a few years, but honestly Rose, you can do better. I didn't want to tell you this when you were still dating, but I never really like Alex. He never made an effort to befriend me or Albus, your two best friends. He was not very nice to the people he thought were beneath him, and he thinks he's much better at quidditch than he actually is. You can and will do better. Trust me. "

After a few seconds of staring, Rose cleared her throat and stood up, looking at Alice. "You are right. I need to be better-hell I am better than this."

"Damn straight."

"I think I'm going to clean everything that was once his out. Throw it in the trash, all of it."

"I think that's a fantastic idea. I'll help you. We can get Chinese food and one of those muggle movies you love so much and burn everything in the fire place."

And that was exactly what they did.

Despite that being over a month ago, Rose still was not up to dating. No one had pushed her about it either, thankfully. But she knew that she didn't want to be single forever. She was still young and thought she deserved a good time at the wedding on Saturday. She knew that, even though it was her "big night" Nicole would still try and push Rose into dancing with someone like she would do when they went out to drinks at the nearby pub and she had no doubt that she would be placed next to some handsome single cousin at the dinner table. And as nice as that was, she was mostly looking forward to the open bar and maybe seeing someone there who she had a not so secret crush on 5th year.


	5. Chapter 5

2 days later a.k.a. March 1st a.k.a. _The Wedding..._

It was 4:15 in the afternoon and Rose shrieked for what felt like the 10th time in the past 20 minutes.

"Sorry!" Alice said apologetically for the 10th time in the past 20 minutes.

The girls were in the small bathroom they shared in their flat and Rose's long red locks were curled around Alice's hot wand. Alice had insisted on doing her hair and Rose had relented because if Alice didn't do her hair she would have made Rose let her do her makeup and Rose did _not_ feel like looking like a clown in sparkling pink eye shadow, again.

5 minutes later Alice was curling the last piece of Rose's hair, letting it fall down her back in a soft wave.

"There, gorgeous," Alice said, admiring her handiwork like an artist who just finished his masterpiece.

"It looks awesome! Thank you!" Rose gave her best friend a genuine small as she picked up the small mirror that was resting on the counter to see the back of her head. "Now all that's left is my makeup and I'll be out of your hair."

Alice had invited Albus for a night in, hoping Rose would not be back until the morning. When she had told Rose that, she had rolled her eyes and said she would stay at her cousin Roxy's flat.

Alice left Rose alone in the bathroom to finish her eye makeup. As Rose applied a light eye shadow on top of her eye lids, her mind drifted to think about the night, making up a fake scenario of getting swept off of her feet by a handsome stranger, literally and figuratively. As she applied a darker shadow, she imagined twirling around the dance floor to a classic love song with the same faceless stranger. She absentmindedly put on eyeliner and finally mascara as she envisioned the handsome man pulling her away from the crowd to a more secluded area of the large garden the party would be held in. She exited the bathroom and walked back to her own room, removing her own clothes and grabbing her black dress off of the hanger. She slipped it on as her thoughts slipped to a private path in a garden with an imaginary man. Her heals stood stoically by her bedroom door and she slid them on, and then grabbed her purse off the back of the door. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror, her dress reached slightly lower than midway down her thigh, hugging her curves with a high neckline and lace sleeves. She picked up her leather jacket, slipping it on pulling her hair out of the back. She looked damn good.

5:10...

Scorpius casually cast his eyes from the couple holding hands in the front of the room to survey the crowd. He glanced two rows in front of him to a head he knew would be there. Her red hair was curled prettily and hung over the back of her seat reaching about halfway down the back of the chair. He had seen her walk in earlier and had been slightly stunned as she sauntered in, unaware of the male attention she was attracting. He hadn't realized he had been staring so intensely until her back straightened suddenly and she chanced a glance back at him.

5:11...

Rose suddenly felt as though she was being watched. She straightened her back and chanced a glance behind her. Her blue eyes caught grey ones and her face reddened slightly as she smiled at him tentatively before turning back around to watch the happy couple.

7 o'clock...

"The ceremony was beautiful, wasn't it?" The old women next to Rose simpered to a much younger man standing next to her at the bar. He merely nodded his head in agreement. Rose smiled into her drink at how uncomfortable he seemed. He chanced a glance at Rose, who lifted her eyebrow at him in a challenging gesture. He was cute, this stranger, but before he could introduce himself, a glass was clinked from the front of the room, announcing that dinner was soon to be served and everyone should return to their seats.

Rose turned slowly and headed back to the table she had found her place card at. Once the ceremony had ended nearly an hour previously, Rose had walked across the garden to the tents that had been set up, dropping her jacket at the seat and heading over to congratulate her friend before she became swamped with relatives Nicole would not the names of. After that she had promptly headed to the lavatory to use the toilet and powder her nose. Then she was back inside to make small talk among people she barely knew from Hogwarts over appetizers. Throughout the cocktail hour, Rose would see Scorpius in the corner of her eye but she never went over to say hello. Her realization that she still found him attractive after years of pushing that thought from her mind made her nervous she would become flustered and embarrassed she went up to talk to him, exposing her feelings of attraction.

Little did she know he was thinking something similar. During her relationship with Alex, Scorpius had made a conscious decision to move on from his puppy love of Rose. He had gone on dates and even had a serious girlfriend, until he realized she was an idiot and could not hold a conversation to save her life without spontaneously giggling like a school girl.

When dinner was announced, Scorpius politely excused himself from a conversation he had been having with Eric's third cousin, who happened to work in the same office as Scorpius, about a rather intense game between the Falmouth Falcons and Puddlemere United. He searched for his seat before finding it next to a certain ginger he had _sort of_ avoided in self-preservation.

"Hey Rose," Scorpius had said after sitting down next to her.

Rose had steeled herself for this once she saw his name on the placard next to her. But she was unprepared for his intoxicating scent being so close to him. Shit, it felt like she was back in 5th year doing prefect rounds with him, actually realizing that there was more to him than what she had despised on principle after the first time he pulled her braid on the Hogwarts Express before first year. She hadn't been this close to him in years, except on a crowded lift surrounded by the stench of other Ministry employees.

"Hey! How are you?" She asked in what she hoped was a steady voice.

"I'm good," it felt like there was about to be an awkward pause and the conversation would fall away, like a dead flower petal, which Scorpius desperately wanted to avoid, quickly adding, "It's weird seeing all of these people I haven't seen since graduation."

"Yep," Rose breathed, "I feel like no one has changed since first year."

Scorpius thought about it for a second before adding, "But everyone's a hell of a lot taller."

Rose smiled at his dead pan tone and before she could reply a glass was being tapped in the front of the room as the best man stood up to deliver his trying-to-hard-to-be-funny speech. The next 45 minutes were filled with both heart-warming and ear-killing speeches as different members of the wedding party rose to deliver their congratulations to the happy couple as the waiters passed out a salad Rose had no appetite for. Soon, the speeches finished and the main course was served. Rose had checked chicken on her RSVP and was happy when it was set down in front of her. She looked over as Scorpius' fish was set down in front of him. His eyes drifted hungrily to her plate and she raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want some?" Rose asked, failing at masking the humor in her voice.

"What?" Scorpius eyes snapped to her amused face and he turned slightly pink, "No, no I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Are you sure?"

"No, yes, I mean I ordered the fish, but now looking at the chicken..." His voice faded out as he looked down at his fish silently.

Rose rolled her eyes, cutting her chicken breast in half and plopping it onto his plate, "Here, have some breast," she said! _Wow, sexually innuendo much_ Rose thought. He glanced at her, saw that she was smiling and allowed himself to smile too.

_Was she flirting?_ Scorpius thought before saying, "I can't just take half your meat!"

If she could flirt, so could he.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make up for it."

"Yes, I'll have to buy you a drink."

"It's an open bar," she said playfully.

"Who said I'd buy you a drink here?" And with that he took a bite of his new chicken, ending the conversation by striking up another one with a Hufflepuff who had been a year ahead of them at Hogwarts.

2 hours later...

Dinner had ended and dessert had come and gone. It was a little after 10 and the bride and groom where scheduled to exist in a few minutes. Rose found herself again at the bar, talking to the bartender in earnest about the difference between a stiletto and a pump when she felt a body rest against the bar next to her.

"I'll have a vodka tonic, on the rocks," said a deep voice.

Rose looked up to see the cute stranger from before during her earlier visit in the evening to the bar.

"Zach Larson," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake, which she did. His hand was sweaty. _Gross._

"Rose Weasley," She said politely.

"Well Rose," he said, sliding closer to her, "I feel like we had a connection earlier."

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"You know," he bumped her with his hip bone, "During cocktails, with the old lady? You were obviously staring at me."

Rose didn't think her eyebrows could rise any higher. Zach either didn't notice, didn't care, or totally misread her quick look around to see if anyone could help her. To her chagrin, the bartender was helping someone on the other side with a drink order. Zach was still talking about their shared "moment" when she caught Scorpius looking at her with a look of concern. She tried to make him get what she was communicating without Mr. Suave noticing what she was doing. She thought it worked when Scorp excused himself from the conversation and walked over to the bar. She broke eye contact with him when he had disappeared from her line of sight. Suddenly an arm slipped around her waist and she was pulled into a hard chest.

"Hey babe," he said, kissing her on the cheek. Zach stopped short of what he was saying to look at Scorpius. "Scorpius Malfoy," he said extending his hand.

"Zach Larson," the two men shook hands, obviously squeezing the others hand much too hard to be considered normal.

"Well," Zach said, rubbing his hand once it was released, Scorpius smirked, "I better be going."

Rose just smiled and said, falsely sweet, "It was nice to meet you." Once he was gone she turned to her knight in shining armor, "Ugh, thank you so so much Scor. I owe you one."

"Not a problem, he looked like a complete sleaze ball just looking for someone to take home tonight. And you don't owe me anything."

"Really? I feel like you deserve at least a drink."

"Well, if you owed me something, then we would be even, because of the chicken."

"Because of the chicken," Rose repeated a small smile forming on her lips. Before she could ask a pressing question on her mind about the drinks she was owed because of said chicken, another glass was being tapped and the bride and groom were announced to be leaving. Rose left her spot by the bar to go and wish her friend well.

30 minutes later...

Scorpius was again at the table, talking animatedly to Rose. They had discussed so many topics on a variety of subjects. She was a lot funnier than he remembered her being, not that they had talked much at Hogwarts; he had always thought she hated him. He realized now that it was probably just some immature form of jealousy that had manifested itself in hatred as Rose knew no other way to react to him. He looked at his watch to see it was almost 10:45.

"I really should be going," he said with a sigh once there was a lull in conversation.

Rose checked her own watch, seeing the time too. "Shit. Roxy's going to kill me. She's got rounds tomorrow at Mungo's and I know she doesn't want me to wake her up."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow before saying, "Oh, Albus and Alice have the apartment."

Rose shook her head dejectedly. "Well I guess I'll see you, unless Roxy kills me for waking her up." She stood up, taking her jacket and putting it on. She grabbed her purse from the table as an idea formed in Scorpius' mind.

"You could stay at my place."

"What?" Rose sputtered, thinking she had misheard him.

"On the couch I mean, or in Al's bed, as he won't be using it."

"Really? Are you sure. I don't want to be a burden..."

"No it's fine, really. I like you alive."

"Thanks me too."

With that, the two walked silently to the apparition point. She took his arm and a painful second later they were standing in the alley next to his flat building.

The next morning...

Scorpius awoke to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and into the kitchen down the hall to find a sight he had not expected, even though he should have. Her back was turned to him and the his old quidditch shirt she had borrowed to sleep in was riding up her legs, dangerously close to an area he did not think she would be happy if he saw as she raised her arms high above her head to reach the plates on the top shelf of the cabinet.

He stood there admiring the view longer than he should have before coughing to her attention.

"SHIT," She screamed, turning around to glare at Scorpius, "You scared me; I didn't hear you walk in."

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, "Do you want some help?"

She nodded her head, stepping aside to let Scorpius grab two plates from the shelf.

"Have I ever told you that you're too damn tall?"

Scorpius looked down at her face; it was currently void of makeup and she had glasses perched on her nose, her hair was in a large messy bun atop her head, and yet she still looked fantastic.

"Once or twice," He finally responded, smirking at the old Hogwarts memory when she would get frustrated by his height. "Why didn't you just use your wand?" He asked her, setting down the plates on the counter.

"I left it in Albus' room, but it was all the way down the hall and I am lazy. Now, where are your frying pans?"

The next day…

Scorpius walked from his overcrowded office space into the, quiet, empty elevator and pushed the button to take him to the cafeteria. Most days he opted to eat in his office, in an attempt to get some work done, but today he could not focus up there. Everyone was running around taking bets on who would win the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. Yes, even though everyone in the office had long since graduated, they still had house pride.

The door pinged open and Scorpius exited the lift, taking a right turn down the hall towards the doors of the lunch room. Luckily the food was not too bad, and not completely overpriced. Scorpius opted to go for a turkey sandwich, apple, and water bottle. Once he had his food, he searched the room for an empty seat, unsurprised to find most tables occupied. However, his gaze suddenly caught on a shock of red hair amongst the sea of brown, blond, and grey.

Rose Weasley had been engrossed in her novel when she felt rather than heard a tray being placed on the table. She looked up at the sudden movement to see a smiling Scorpius.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all," she said, closing her book.

"What's up with you?" He asked, "I didn't think of you as the type to read during a meal."

"What is that supposed to mean," Rose asked challengingly.

"Nothing," Scorpius said, taking a bite of his apple.

"Well, I usually eat with Nicole, but she's obviously not here, and the other people I work with can only be in my company for so long before I want to rip their heads off."

"No I get it, some people are just plain annoying."

"And stupid."

"I'd drink to that."

The two smiled at each other and Scorpius cleared his throat. "Speaking of drinking, I think I owe you one."

Rose laughed, "For the chicken?"

"For the chicken."

"I am pretty sure you repaid any favors when you let me spend the night at your flat," Rose said leaning in slightly.

"Not at all! You made me coffee and breakfast!," He leaned forward as well, "You should be staying over every night."

Rose's ears turned pink at that and Scorpius winked at her, leaning back in his chair.

"So drinks?"

"Is that your sneaky way of asking me out?" Rose leaned back as well.

"Who said I was being sneaky?" Scorpius said, taking another bite of his apple.

Rose laughed at his humor, wishing that he was serious, but could only assume he was joking in self-preservation.

Scorpius laughed because he knew that if he didn't, and she realized that he actually had wanted to ask her out, seriously, she would have laughed _at him._


	6. Chapter 6

1 month later…

Rose and Scorpius had continued to eat lunch together every day. Once the weather had become nicer, they had opted to meet in a park across the street to one of the entrances of the Ministry, something that most young employees had begun to do in the warmer months of the dcyear. At first, others had talked about the Weasley and the Malfoy that always were together. When Ron had found out about this, he had rolled his eyes, wondering if Malfoy would finally get his act together and ask out his daughter, especially now that the Wood kid was out of the picture. Rose and Scorpius ignored the strange looks often given to them by the older crowd, who had not become accustomed to seeing Albus and Scorpius hang out at school or who were just prejudice against those that used to be prejudice, or those who were prejudice against those to be born to those who were once prejudice.

Once Nicole had returned from her honeymoon, she had seen Scorpius and Rose eating together outside on a bench, Rose laughing at something Scorpius had just done. He had caught Nicole's eye from where she stood across the street, she gave him a quick thumbs up, and promptly headed back inside to sit with some of her Hogwarts friends that worked in other departments.

It was not just at lunch though, the two twenty year olds continued to grow closer as their roommates grew closer. More and more often, Rose or Scorpius was kicked out of his or her apartment now that Albus and Alice knew that they would have a place to stay at the other ones. Whenever the shared the same flat, Rose would wake up in the morning and make coffee, Scorpius would get up soon after and grab the plates, eggs, and toast and attempt to help Rose make breakfast. Rose, who had been raised by a muggle-born mother, with 2 muggle grandparents and a grandfather obsessed with all things muggle, had learned non-magical style cooking at an early age. As their shared mornings grew in number, Scorpius slowly began to learn to cook as well, even if he didn't understand how the seemingly non-magical box on the counter made his toast toast.

It was early June when an "incident" occurred.

Alice had taken over the apartment on a whim, kicking Rose unceremoniously out. Rose, used to this happening, apparated to the alley next to Scorpius' building before going through a side door and up the 10 flights of stairs. When she reached his flat, she pulled out a key she had gotten made a month or so prior and unlocked the door. The sight that met her startled her so much that she nearly dropped the bag of groceries she had brought over.

Scorpius poked his head out of the kitchen threshold, his hair was a mess, and there were flour stains all over his face.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked, unsure of what she was witnessing.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I didn't realize you would be staying over tonight," Scorpius' voice sounded strained, not his usual calm and controlled tone.

"Neither did I," Rose said carefully, walking slowly into the kitchen to see a mess of pots and dishes collecting across the counters. "I was callously dismissed from my own home, again," she continued her voice dropping off at the end of the sentence as she watched a frying pan flip what looked like sautéing mushrooms.

Scorpius was hunched over, searching for something in the fridge as she treaded farther into the kitchen, examining all of the dishes he seemed to be making.

"Are you having people over? I'll leave; I can stay at Roxy's tonight." Rose turned to go; she was so embarrassed that she had walked in on Scorpius getting ready for a party she obviously was not invited to.

"It isn't a party," Scorpius' strained tone, not his words, stopped her from taking another step. She turned back around, waiting for him to continue.

"It's, well it's my grandparents," Scorpius ran a hand through his already unruly hair, "They are insisting on coming over to see my flat, they haven't seen it yet and they haven't seen me, the _one true Malfoy heir,_ " Scorpius said the last part with obvious contempt, "Since Easter."

"Oh, maybe I really should go, I don't think they would take to kindly to seeing a Weasley, especially a girl who is going to be spending the night."

"No, you're probably right, which is exactly why you should stay."

"Nope, not going to happen," Rose said half expecting that was what his response would be.

"Please, please stay. I need someone here to make sure I don't kill myself," Scorpius looked so sad that Rose sighed and shook her head.

"Fine. Fine! I will stay," Scorpius looked like he could kiss her, not that he didn't always want to kiss her but that was beside the point, "On the condition that I am allowed to stay in your room and not actually have to meet your grandparents."

"What?! How is staying in my room even remotely helpful to me for the evening?"

"Well, for starters I will voluntarily help you cook and clean, you look like you could use a break to shower and get changed. Second, you can always 'go to the bathroom' and come vent to me in the bedroom."

The tall blond sighed, knowing that this was the best offer he would get from Rose: "Fine, but I'm just warning you, my bladder is going to be exceptionally small this evening."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Just don't forget to drink lots of liquids to make it seem believable. What time are they coming anyways?"

"Um, 8 o'clock I think," Scorpius said, scratching his head.

Rose looked at her watch; it was half past 6, which did not leave her much time. "Ok," she said, putting on her best Granger game face, "Tell me what needs to be done."

1 and a half hours later…

The doorbell rang promptly at 8 o'clock. Rose swore silently under her breath, making sure that all traces of anyone other than Scorpius staying the night there would be gone. She went up to him, stilling his wringing hands with her own.

"You'll do fine, they are your grandparents and it's their job to love you." In that moment, he looked so scared that Rose was tempted to reach up and kiss him, square on the lips. However she opted for the second, more platonic option: a kiss on the cheek- but she made sure it was closer to the corner of his mouth than it probably should have been.

She pulled away, barely glancing at him before rushing down the hall and entering his room, closing the door softly behind her. The boy in the kitchen stood dumbly, pressing a hand to the place her warm lips had left a mark. He only remembered himself when a second, sharper knock sounded on the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to the sight of Lucius and Narcissa standing stoically in the doorway.

"Grandmother, Grandfather! Sorry to keep you waiting so long in the hall, I was over in the bathroom tiding up and I didn't hear the doorbell! How was the journey?" Rose heard Scorpius say all of these things in rapt succession in a tone so unlike his usual one it almost made her laugh at the absurdity of it.

Lucius pushed past his grandson to enter the room. He surveyed the small flat with critical eyes as Narcissa came in and gave her grandson a long hug. Scorpius had always loved his grandmother, and had always pitied her and wondered why she stayed with a man as terrible as his grandfather.

"I hear you're living with the youngest Potter boy," Lucius stated, "If that's true, then where is he? Could he not lower himself enough to grace us with his company?"

"Oh stop Lucius, do not be cruel," Narcissa reprimanded.

"Actually, Grandfather, Albus is currently at an event for his Quidditch team and won't be back until Monday," Scorpius lied smoothly.

 _He obviously thought about this prior, knowing the questions he would be asked_ thought Rose.

"I hear you are hanging out with one of the Weasley's too, a girl, the one that's a daughter of that filthy Mudblood. I knew that you being in Gryffindor would be the end of our blood purity."

Narcissa scowled at her husband and Scorpius physically blanched at the thought that Rose could hear everything that was being said in the room next door.

"How about we eat?" Narcissa suggested, trying change the subject.

2 hours later…

"Yes Grandfather, I will be sure to write more, and Grandmother, make sure to stop by the office so I can give you those tickets to the game." Scorpius shut the door, finally letting out a deep breath he had not realized he had been holding.

A bright red head poked out of the first bedroom in the hall, "Are they gone?" she called quietly.

"Yes, they are gone," Scorpius said, peering through the eyehole to make sure they weren't outside listening.

"How do you feel?" Rose asked hesitantly, unable to gauge his emotions.

"Better now that it's over."

"Why don't you go lie down and I'll clean up the dishes, ok? Then I can come in and talk if you want to."

"You, my dear, are god's gift to mankind, and I am mankind," Scorpius said. Unsure of what made him do it; he reached over and kissed her forehead before heading toward his room.

Rose's cheeks flamed as she quickly cleaned up the dirty dishes in the kitchen.

Rose walked up the quiet hall, all of the lights turned off except for the one that burned bright from under Scorpius' door. She knocked quietly and opened the door when she heard his "come in." Rose walked in wearing the same old quidditch jersey she had as the very first night she stayed over. When Scorpius said she could keep it, she was extremely touched by the gift, even if it was a ratty old t-shirt. She was even more happy by the complement he paid her saying that it looked better on her anyways.

Scorpius sat under the covers on his bed, the reading lamp turned on as his eyes skimmed a page. The comforter stopped a little below his waste and Rose happily noted that he was not wearing a shirt. She slowly walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, crossing her legs facing toward him.

She didn't say anything as he slowly closed his book and put it on the night table. She didn't say anything when he looked back up at her studying her slowly. She didn't say anything when he patted the empty space beside him, giving her the invitation to come and sit next to him. She didn't say anything as she moved to that seat, or when he switched his position so he was facing her, nor when he took her small hands in his. She didn't say anything when he opened his mouth, even though she had been staring at his lips.

"I want to apologize."

Rose's eyes shot up from his lips to look at his eyes, curious, "What do you have to apologize for? You did nothing wrong."

"That's not true; I made you listen to all of the awful things that my grandfather said, terrible things no one should ever have to hear about their family." He looked down at their interlocking hands, and Rose realized that he was speaking from personal experience about hearing things about his own family. He did not want her to have to go through what he had to go through. It broke her heart.

Rose slowly began rubbing circles in the back of Scorpius' rough hands, "Scorpius, look at me," she said in a quiet tone, forcing him to look up because it was so unlike her usually jovial voice. "Do you believe what your grandfather said, about my family? About my mother?"

Scorpius looked shocked that she would even have to ask that question, "No! Of course I don't care! Why would you even think that?"

Rose smiled, "I didn't think that, but if you don't care, why should I care? We don't choose the family we are born into, and they don't choose us. But family is family, it's important to you and it's important to me, even if we disagree on certain views or ideals."

Scorpius sighed, "I guess you are right."

"Of course I'm right," Rose said cockily, her usual tone coming back.

"Don't get smart with me," Scorpius said, removing his hands from hers and putting his arm around her waist, letting her head rest against his chest.

They continued to talk for about an hour before Rose finally fell asleep on Scorpius. He would have carried her to her own bed, but barely had the energy to reach over and turn off the lamp before he too fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning…

"Fucking finally!" Albus said as he stood in the doorway of Scorpius' room.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius said as he untangled himself from Rose, whose shirt had risen up significantly in the night.

"Waz goin' on?" Asked a sleepy Rose, stretching in the pale morning light that was streaming through the cracks in the curtains.

"You guys finally-" Al said, gesturing between the two.

Both parties began laughing, albeit a little awkwardly.

"No Albus, get your head out of your arse, nothing happened last night," Rose said with aroll of the eyes.

"We fell asleep talking," Scorpius added, as an explanation for why they were in the same bed when there was a perfectly good couch not 5 feet from the door.

"Oh! So you couldn't close!" Albus said as if he just had an epiphany.

Rose groaned and Scorpius through a pillow at Albus' head.

Albus easily deflected it. "Keeper skills," he added arrogantly as Scorpius picked up his wand from the bed side table. He cast a spell that left Albus fighting an invisible force that was kicking him out of the room then quickly slamming the door in his face. The lock clicked and a silencing charm was put on the door.

"He's right though," Rose said to a confused Scorpius, "you couldn't close." She then turned so her back faced him and promptly fell back asleep, leaving a completely awake Scorpius to stare at her in awe.


	7. Chapter 7

4 months later (August 2025)

"Are they finally dating?" whispered the savior of the wizarding world as he sat down on a splintered wooden bench in the backyard of the Burrow. His eyes, as well as those of Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, followed Rose and Scorpius walking along the path leading towards the wooded area that surrounded the backyard.

"Merlin, I hope not," Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh stop," Hermione said, shoving his shoulder with her own, "You have been in on a bet with George since their fifth year about when they would finally get together!"

"Yah, and I said not until they are at least twenty-three, I've got to hold out hope that I haven't lost those 10 galleons."

The largely extended family had gathered on the second to last day of summer in order to wish the final four of the generation off to their 7th year at Hogwarts. It would be another 9 years until another one of the family (Teddy and Victorie's daughter Nina) stepped through the gates as an 11 year old. Lily, Hugo, Roxy, and Lucy (who had gotten considerable less annoying over the years) sat at a table a few away from the adults, discussing a similar topic.

"James told me they spend like every night together," Lily said, leaning in closer to her 3 cousins.

"Ugh, I do not want to hear these things about my sister, thank you very much," Hugo said, blanching.

"They don't do anything!" Lily said.

"That's bullshit," Roxy rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean 'do anything'?" asked Lucy quietly. But before anyone could respond, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander sat down at the table, causing both Hugo and Lily to blush.

"So are you lot excited for your last year at Hogwarts?" Lorcan said, staring at Lily causing her to blush further. He was sitting rather close to her, their legs brushing under the table.

"Super excited," she replied, suddenly breathless.

"You'll have to owl me your Hogsmeade weekends, so I can come down for a visit, Georgie might even let me switch to working down there for the weekend."

Lily's eyes lit up at the prospect, her face becoming even warmer, she always got so flustered around the 18 year old, especially since he had kissed her last year when they had gotten stuck under the mistletoe at the 6th and 7th year Christmas party.

Across the table, Lysander was playing with some flowers he had conjured, making them into a little crown. Hugo was listening with rapt attention as he told him about some mysterious creature he and his father had found that live in a certain species of sun flowers only found in a very specific area of South America, where he had just arrived back from the night prior.

The topic of Rose and Scorpius was forgotten.

Across the garden…

On a blanket at the edge of the trees, Albus and Alice rested. Her head was on his lap as he played with her hair.

"What's going on with them?" Alice said, her eyes following Rose and Scorpius who were still walking along the path.

"I have no bloody idea," Albus replied, shaking his head, "I know they both like each other though, even if they don't admit it, it's obvious. Since you and I have been spending more and more time together, they have too, but I don't think they're doing anything."

"Yet."

"True, but when I walked in on them sleeping in the same bed together a few weeks ago, it didn't seem like-"

"Like what?"

"Like they felt awkward about being woken up to find out they were in the same bed. I mean they were awkward in the sense that I thought they had hooked up, but their body language was completely comfortable, like they wake up together all the time."

"Maybe they do, it's not like they haven't had the opportunity to, and it's not like we would necessarily know one way or the other," said Alice, as Scorpius and Rose disappeared into the mess of trees.

"But I wish they would tell us what is actually going on," Albus exclaimed, throwing his head back in frustration.

Alice sighed, "Me too."

In the trees…

"This is the tree house Al and I used to hang out in when we were little," Rose said, pointing up and ahead of herself and Scorpius to the trees above.

"I always wanted a tree house," Scorpius said in awe.

Rose laughed. "Do you wanna go up?"

"Do I wanna go up?" Scorpius breathed out mockingly, "Of course I wanna go up!"

Rose smiled before starting up the rungs that dangled next to the tree trunk. As she climbed, she thought she heard noises coming from the tree house above her head. That's weird she thought, climbing higher until she reached the entrance. What she saw made her gag.

"Lily Luna Potter! What on Merlin's green earth do you think you are doing young lady?" Rose said in her most motherly tone.

Lily jumped in surprise and the dirty blond head that had been hovering over hers turned around to show the shocked face of Lorcan Scamander. Rose raised her eyebrow. That explains a lot she thought. Rose had seen Lily checking out the twin earlier in the day.

"Please, please don't tell my brothers! They'll kill him," Lily cried, scared of what her cousin might do.

Rose rolled her eyes as Lorcan's nearly popped out of his head at the news that he may be killed merely for snogging someone. It was a good thing Rose had stopped them when she did.

"Of course I won't tell them, I don't want anyone's murder on my conscience."

"Rose, what's going on up there?" Scorpius called from a couple rungs below her feet.

"Nothing, I just caught Lily and Lorcan snogging," she replied, looking down toward his voice.

Lily groaned in embarrassment. But suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait, what are you and Scorpius planning on doing up here?" Lily asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Nothing, I just wanted to show him where Albus and I used to hang out as children," Rose's face suddenly felt warm. It wasn't like she had brought him up here to do what she had just caught her cousin doing, but the idea made her embarrassed. Ever since Albus had caught them sleeping in the same bed together a few months before, the two had avoided the topic. However, more and more frequently whenever they spent the night together, they would spend it in the same bed. Nothing had ever happened, but it did feel nice to have his strong arms wrapped around her waist and his breath on the back of her neck as they slowly drifted off to sleep. She had thought about it, more and more frequently, about just turning around one night or early morning when they were positioned like that. She knew that if she did, her lips would be touching his. But she never did, and each morning they would wake up like usual and make breakfast together and go on with their day like they never had woken up in each other's arms. It was crazy for her to think that the same man not 4 years before she had claimed was the bane of her existence, but was now its best part.

Lily rolled her eyes and Rose climbed in all of the way, followed shortly by Scorpius.

"So, we're gonna go" said Lily motioning for Lorcan to follow her lead, "We'll let you too explore."

Rose's cheeks turned red as Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Stay safe!" Lily called from the ground, "Use protection!" Then she and Lorcan disappeared in the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

4 months later, December 20th

Alice had kicked Rose out of the apartment earlier in the day to get ready for a special evening with Albus, it was their two year anniversary, and so Rose had ended up huddled in the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron with Scorpius, looking out on the onslaught of Christmas shoppers. There were all kinds of people walking around Diagon Alley. From the elderly trying to make it through the cold to Hogwarts students home on break. Everyone and their mother seemed to be out, shuffling from store to store to store, getting last minute Christmas presents.

Rose looked at Scorpius out of the corner of her eye. He had on a big black overcoat and a maroon and gold scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. The hat he wore was slightly askew so Rose reached up to righten in.

Scorpius looked down at her and smiled slightly. She was wearing a large coat as well and boots that went up to her knees. She shivered slightly from the cold and he pulled her into his side in an attempt to warm her up.

"Well, we better get started," Rose said, snuggling up to Scorpius.

He nodded his head in agreement. The pair took off down the cobblestone street covered in white. Despite the fact that the sun was out, it was near freezing on the hidden boulevard in the middle of London.

"I need something for Alice," Rose said. "Let's go to Sugarplum's. She never says no to sweets."

1 hour later

Laden with bags of various shapes and sizes, Rose and Scorpius began to make their way back up the street. The sky had darkened significantly and the streets were less crowded as people headed home for supper with their families.

"I think I have everything I need," Scorpius said, examining the bags he had dangling from his arms. "What about you, Ro?"

When Rose didn't respond, Scorpius looked up to see that she had gone a deathly pale color. Her eyes were focused on something down the street.

Scorpius' eyes followed hers, only to land on a young couple walking on the other side of the alley, holding hands. The girl was tall and skinny. She had blond hair that was put up into a ponytail. She had a stern look on her pretty face and blue eyes he could see from 20 feet away. The man next to her was tall, but not as tall as Scorpius, he had brown hair that flopped in front of his face. It took him a moment to realize who it was as he had not seen this man in nearly three years. The second he did, he grabbed Roses hand in his own, instinctively. Alex Wood.

Alex Wood. Shit, Rose thought. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Rose!" Alex said, an obviously fake smile blooming on his face. "How are you?"

He crossed the square, still holding the hand of the tall blond.

"I'm good." Rose said cooly. They may have broken up nearly a year before, but that did not mean that she was ok seeing him. "How are you?"

"Good! Good. I'm in town for the holidays."

"Oh that's nice," Rose said.

An awkward silence would have ensued if Alex's company had not extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Molly," She said in a flat, Canadian accent. She held out her right hand to shake and that's when Rose noticed the big diamond that protruded from her ring finger.

Trying to keep her emotions inside. Rose shook her hand trying not to scream and cry at the same time like she felt like doing.

Scorpius shook her hand noticing the same thing that Rose did. His heart went out to her.

As their friendship had grown, Rose had opened up to Scorpius about her past relationship with Alex. And while it seemed like she was over him, he could not blame her for being hurt when she saw the man she had dated for nearly two years engaged to someone 11 months after they had broke up.

Without his realizing, Scorpius had dropped Rose's hand and put his behind her back, rubbing it slightly to let her know that he was still there.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he said, introducing himself to Molly.

Alex's eyes widened slightly as he noticed how close his ex-girlfriend was standing with someone she had once claimed to despise.

"Well, we really should be going," Scorpius said, wanting to avoid having to stand in front of the man who had broken Rose's heart.

He smiled tightly and pulled the still shocked Rose away from the engaged couple.

Once they were a safe ways away down the street, Rose muttered "I need a drink."

"I know the perfect place," was Scorpius' reply.

5 hours later

"I just cannot believe that he's engaged!" Rose slurred for the billionth time since arriving at Scorpius' apartment.

"I know, you've said that," Scorpius smiled at Rose from his perch on a love seat by the window. She was currently spread out on the coach, her hair fanned around her, a bottle of firewhisky within reach.

Scorpius' vision blurred as he looked at her from a few feet away.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Rose sat up, looking at Scorpius.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"There must be something," She said, standing up and moving to the small chair with Scorpius. "I haven't had a boyfriend, or even a date since Alex broke up with me."

She turned her body towards Scorpius and took one of his hands in hers. His hands were so much bigger, she had to use both of hers to cover just one of his.

"You would tell me if there was something wrong with me, right?" She asked.

"Of course I would, but Rose," he said, tilting her head with his free hand so she could look at him. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"Scor, your'e too nice to me," Rose kissed him on the cheek.

"You know I had the biggest crush on you at Hogwarts?" Scorpius suddenly confessed.

Rose's eyes widened before she laughed in self preservation and said, "No you didn't, you hated me."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "That was just because I didn't know how else to act around you. Rose, I'm serious, I was practically in love with you."

"Your'e just saying that to be nice."

"No, I'm really not."

Scorpius was not sure what made him suddenly need to make Rose see that he had once, years ago, been head-over-heals for her. Maybe it was the firewhisky talking, but he knew he had to make her see how he used to feel. No, fuck it. He was tired of lying to himself, how he did feel for her. He had been denying his growing attraction to Rose for the past few months, but he was over that. He didn't want her because she was beautiful or because she was there or because she was funny or nice or smart or witty. He wanted her because of all of these things and so many more. From the way she always measured the exact amount of coffee grounds needed in the morning to how she crinkled her nose when he had a tuna sandwich for lunch to her mumblings in her sleep that he now had the pleasure of hearing as they shared the same bed whenever they slept in the same apartment. He was over burying his feelings for her like he had done for a decade.

"Yes, you are," Rose said.

Suddenly, Scorpius growled and grabbed Rose's face in his hands.

"Rose Weasley, how in Merlin's name will I get it through your thick skull that I have been in love with you for years?"

The room went silent as Rose stared at Scorpius.

Neither one of them felt drunk anymore.

"You what?" She asked tentatively.

"Love you. Like grown up, real life, love."

Rose's eyes widened as she stared at him in disbelief.

"I love you too," she said, a small smile forming on her lips.

That was all Scorpius needed to hear. He kissed her with all of the passion and love he had felt for her for years. And she kissed him back.

The next morning

Rose stretched awake. It was still dark outside and she looked over at the night stand to see what time it was. 6:27. Much to early to be up.

She rolled over to see if Scorpius was still sleeping. The second she did, she wished she hadn't. Her head ached the moment she moved. And when she saw Scorpius behind her, the blanket nearly down to his waist, she realized he was naked. It only took her a second to realize she was naked too. And it only took a second after that for her to realize that they had slept together the night before. And not the "sleeping together" they had been doing for the past few months where they just shared the same bed. No. This was much more.

As the memories of what had happened the night before came flooding back like a tidal wave, Rose realized that she had professed her love to Scorpius and he had done the same. But that couldn't have happened? Could it? Rose had realized that what she was feeling for Scorpius was more than friendship a while ago, but love? That seemed like too much.

Before she could think about it too long, Scorpius stirred. He stretched, the muscles in his arms tensing before he opened his eyes and smiled at Rose.

"Hey love," He said, putting a stray fire red hair behind her ear. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Rose practically whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loud she would ruin this moment of serenity. "How are you?"

"Better with you here."

Rose blushed. "So about last night-"

"It was perfect. I know you are probably freaking out in your mind right now because you don't know if what I said about loving you is true or if I said it because I felt bad for you or because we were drunk, but I need you to know, Rose, that I meant it. I truly love you and I hope you love me too. But I will understand if you don't and you only said it because I said it," Scorpius said quickly, not allowing Rose any time to respond. "But, honestly Rose, I love you and I hope you love me too."

Rose smiled so brightly at that moment that Scorpius thought he might be blinded. She moved from her divot in the bed to hover over him and said, "I love you too."

3 hours later

"We should probably get up now," Scorpius whispered into Rose's ear.

"I think the day can wait an hour or two longer," was Rose's reply as she turned around and winked at Scorpius.

1 hour later

"I need a shower," claimed Rose.

"Want some company?" asked Scorpius

She did and he was more than happy to oblige.

The next day

Rose and Scorpius walked into the Ministry of Magic holding hands.

When Albus saw them, he immediately ran up to his office to owl Alice. Nicole squealed in excitement and Ron mumbled something about a bet he had to pay his brother now and something along the lines of "Couldn't they have waited 4 more years?" No one really noticed though as most people had assumed they had been dating for months already.

But Rose and Scorpius did not care what others thought, because to them, their love had been unexpected.


End file.
